Prior art known to the inventor include the devices disclosed and described in the following United States patents which are readily available to the public and others having an interest therein:
6,264,5723,856,2985,902,1943,840,2285,503,4022,256,5554,948,147D413,9494,921,257D309,4863,944,223While the general objective of the prior art training devices is similar, the training device in accordance with the present invention has a number of improvements and advantages over the prior art, including the fact that it comprises an already put together unitary net that can be attached to the soccer goal framework in one piece that does not require attaching separate pieces to the goal framework or to the training net itself. It comprises almost entirely a soft, flexible cord construction that can be easily folded and compressed into a small compact unit for storage and for carrying without breaking or damaging any component part. A soft, flexible training device is less likely to cause injury than prior art devices having hard, solid component parts. Since the training net in accordance with this invention is an already put together, fully assembled, unitary structure, there are no separate parts to be lost or misplaced as is the case with prior art sports training devices.